


The Feeling

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto





	The Feeling

Its back,  
that gut wrenching dark feeling.

Is it as dark outside as i feel?  
The curtains haven’t been drawn for days,  
it’s the feeling that comes and goes,  
but for me it’s seemed to stick,  
stick like tar or treacle.

It fills me with dread,  
motivation lost and no light ahead,  
I just want to go to bed.

But the piles of paper on my desk taunt me,  
they call to me, tainting my rest.  
Due in a week, due in three days, due tomorrow,  
the dates creep up behind me,  
my mind lost and confused,  
alarm bells ringing, something about deadlines,  
but it is ignored.

Tuned out by the mess and hell that is in my head.  
Thoughts swarming like ravens to a graveyard,  
everything too much and also nothing,  
confusing isn’t it?

I know how to rid myself of it,  
but it won’t let me.

Its back,  
that gut wrenching dark feeling.  
It has me, and it’s not letting go,  
not any time soon.

How unfortunate.


End file.
